


Light out

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: In thouse special nights Josh remembers...Basically a vent fic, I guess. So read this little fic with care. Stay alive II-//





	Light out

Josh had never told anyone about it. This one dark secret that he hid deep in his heart. When he looked up at the star-studded sky on icy winter evenings and the stars shone like cold diamonds, she came to his mind again.  
Full of melancholy, he thought back to high school, when the fear weighed on him like a leaden coat and his insecurity drove him into a panic attacks at regular intervals. He felt so lonely and lost then, until the day she found him under the stairs.

She hadn’t laughed at him, hadn’t called him weak and a crybaby, but was just there for him. She had sat opposite of him and waited until he was ready to take her hand, and for the first time in his life he learned what it meant, to be able to trust someone. She was his good fairy, who always seemed to know what he needed. She never made demands or put pressure on him, as all the others did. She was just there, for his own sake.  
There was this one Halloween. Today he still smiled as he thought of her costume. She had disguised herself as a winter fairy, while Josh turned into an alien. It was one of the most beautiful evenings he had in his life. The night has its own magic and when the streets went quiet again, and only their own steps were heard, it began to snow.  
He would never forget that picture as she stood under the light beam of a lantern and snowflakes danced around her. The white flakes settled like diamonds in her hair and her eyes shone like stars. He could even hear her laugh, after all this time.  
That's the way he would have liked to remember her forever.

But then something happened. He didn’t want to notice at first, but their light began to fade. It was those little moments when she thought he wasn’t looking. This lost look that seemed to stare into the void. Her smile, that lost itself more and more in sadness.  
He couldn’t say how many times he had asked her to talk to him, but she remained silent.

And as quietly as she had entered his life, she left it again. No one seemed to notice that she was gone, except for Josh.  
He put a white rose on the inconspicuous grave and sighed. Then he looked back into the night sky. The stars sparkled icy down on the scenery.  
In a sky full of stars, does anyone care if a light goes out?


End file.
